


J'aime bien tes yeux

by plantegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, heterochromiac eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantegg/pseuds/plantegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on this <a> iconic art </a>of Moeskine's, and it was written for the birthday of <a> this sweet nugget </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	J'aime bien tes yeux

“Just promise me you won’t freak out, okay?”

Jean snorts. “Eren, you turn into a fucking Titan. There is literally nothing left about you that could freak me out.”

He flinches at that, clenching his hands tighter over his eyes, and Jean wants to set himself on fire for that. It was always like that with them. They’d push against each other, and crush whatever fragile thing they had together between them in the process. It didn’t help that Eren had this weird thing about his eyes. Jean didn’t see what he’d have to complain about, because they were perfectly normal eyes- Plain, regular brown. You could even call them boring. Jean had never really paid a lot of attention to them until he’d spotted the ridge of a contact lens when Eren had turned his head towards the sun one day.

His question about it prompted an expression to dart across Eren’s face that he’d never seen before, not even in their worst fights, not even when Eren told him about his mom, one that he’d never wanted to see again. He’d almost been glad when Eren’s fist smashed into his face and he yelled at him to shut the fuck up, glad that it was gone, glad that he didn’t have to look at his fear and pain and anger any more.

And now they were here, Eren’s eyes behind his hands and Jean’s chest full of birds as he tried desperately to make sure Eren knew that he was alright, better than alright, perfect, despite how he was a fucking crazy, suicidal bastard with a one-track mind and a mouth that really had better uses than spouting crap all the time and nothing about the way he looked could change that, and Jean wanted to tell him that so much, but he was too fucking afraid of the way Eren would react.

“Eren… I won’t run away from you. I promise.”

At that, Eren’s body relaxed. After a deep breath, his hands slid away from his eyes, and Jean could do nothing but stare into eyes that were not brown, not scarred or marred or destroyed or any of the things he’d imagined Eren to be hiding under those contacts, but instead a dark forest, and a radiant sun.

“Your eyes are… They’re…”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” Eren snapped out.

“Fuck you, Watson.” Jean replied automatically, and Eren’s scowl transformed into a giggle, and Jean found that soon enough he was laughing along with him.

“Hey, screw you, asshole, if anyone’s the Watson in this relationship, it’s you!”

“Dude, I totally Sherlocked the shit out of your eyes.” Jean says, and really wishes he hadn’t, because the reminder about his eyes makes Eren shrivel away from him and his beautiful laughter cut off. There were words that came with those eyes. Jean could see them written across Eren’s face.

_Creepy._

_Weird._

_Ugly._

When Jean looked at Eren’s face there was only one word he wanted to see. The word that was shouted in his head whenever he saw Eren, whenever he touched him, even when they were fighting.

_Mine._

He crushed Eren to his chest, smacking his mouth against his recklessly, smashing their teeth together. It was artless and graceless like so many things about them, about him, but at least it got Eren to shut the fuck up and stop looking so sad. “Your eyes are gorgeous and I fucking love you, okay? And nothing about the way you look can ever change that.”

Eren went bright red at that. “Shut up, asshole.”

That was all Jean needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> The perfect bae this was written for is also on here as ETee, you should read her stuff because she's a++.  
> Again, I'm on the tumblr as sasshabraus (come say hi, or yell at me for writing crap), and this was beta'd by the girl who tumbles under the url odlnson.


End file.
